injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Disassembled 2
Disassembled 2 is a (Fictional) fighting video game developed by NetherRealm Studios and published by Disney Interactive Studios. It is the sequel to 2013's Disassembled: Heroes Among Us. The game was initially released in May 2017 for the PlayStation 4 and Xbox One; a Microsoft Windows version was released later in November 2017. Similar to the previous installment, a companion mobile app was released for Android and iOS devices. The core gameplay remains similar to its predecessor, albeit with minor adjustments to returning game mechanics. Disassembled 2 introduces a new feature called the Gear System, a loot-dropping system that rewards players with costume pieces and equipment that can be used to customize characters' appearances and modify their abilities and stats. According to developers, the idea for implementing an RPG-style progression system into a fighting game had existed since before the fall of Midway Games, the original publisher for the Mortal Kombat series. Director Ed Boon also sought to incorporate gameplay mechanics used by multiplayer shooter games, such as personalization, character creation, loot, and leveling up, into the fighting game genre, which led to the development of the Gear System. Disassembled 2's storyline centers around Captain America and his former Insurgency's efforts to restore society after the fall of Iron Man's One Earth Regime; however, the arrivals of the newly formed "Thunderbolts" group, the mutant Apocalypse and his Horsemen, and the time-travelling tyrant Kang the Conqueror forces the Captain to consider freeing the imprisoned Iron Man to help combat the threats. The game received positive reviews from critics, who praised its story, presentation, improved gameplay mechanics, abundance of in-game content, and character customization options, while criticizing its random loot and microtransaction systems. Gameplay Disassembled 2 ''is a fighting game in which players compete in one-on-one combat using characters from the Marvel Universe and other third-party franchises. Using different combinations of directional inputs and button presses, players must perform basic attacks, special moves, and combos to try to damage and knock out the opposing fighter. ''Disassembled 2 retains numerous gameplay mechanics from Disassembled: Heroes Among Us, including environment interaction, stage transitions, clashes, and character traits. The trait system, like before, provides a temporary buff or ability that compliments each character's playstyle. The super meter, which allows players to execute enhanced special moves and unlock powerful "super moves" when fully charged, also returns. Players can expend meter to perform new techniques, such as an evasive forward roll, which provides a way to overcome enemy keep-away tactics, or an air recovery, which lets characters escape an opponent's combo early. Most environmental attacks, which were completely unavoidable in the first Disassembled game, can now be blocked; however, certain environmental attacks with large amounts of startup, such as throwing a car, will remain unblockable. Disassembled 2 introduces a loot-dropping system, known as the "Gear System", which offers character-specific costume pieces and equipment with status-altering effects. The Gear System uses RPG-like mechanics to reward players with experience and loot after every match. Every playable fighter is given four base stats: strength, defense, health, and ability, the latter of which impacts special attacks. As players collect experience points and subsequently level up, their characters' base stats will increase. Players can enhance their base stats even further by equipping gear obtained through loot drops, which also lets players customize the look of their characters. Rarer gear can include one or more bonus augmentations, which range from new visual effects for special moves to higher yields of in-game currency or experience points. Players can receive additional bonuses by equipping their characters with all five pieces of a single gear set. Gear comes in three varieties: equipment, shaders, and abilities. Besides the random loot earned at the end of a fight, all three types of gear are available to purchase in loot crates, known as "Cosmic Cubes", using in-game currency. Each character has five equipment slots for donning new costume pieces, which include their head, torso, arms, legs, and an accessory; two ability slots for equipping new or modified special attacks; and one shader slot for altering their color scheme. The game will also include five separate gear loadouts for each character, allowing players to switch between their setups at the beginning of each match. The game also includes a micro-transaction system. Players can buy "Source Crystals" using real-world money to purchase cosmetic adjustments for fighters, such as premier skins and shaders, instead of waiting to obtain them through normal play. Source Crystals can also be used to buy "Transform Gear". Transform Gear lets players apply the visuals of one piece of gear to another, allowing them to match their preferred stat modifiers with their preferred costume pieces. Lastly, once players have reached Level 20 with at least one character, Source Crystals can be used to level up other characters to their maximum levels. NetherRealm representatives clarified that any purchases made with Source Crystals are strictly cosmetic and offer no gameplay advantages. In addition to the campaign, online, and arcade modes, Disassembled 2 introduces a new "Multiverse" mode. Similar to the "Living Towers" mode from NetherRealm's previous title, Mortal Kombat X, the Multiverse allows players to travel through series of parallel worlds within the Marvel Universe and battle against opponents with various handicaps, stipulations, and goals. Online multiplayer will feature the option to disable Gear System upgrades and modifications, reducing all base stats to their default levels, turning any equipped gear into purely cosmetic items, and providing more balanced gameplay for competitive matches. Players can also form online "guilds" with up to 50 other players. Guild members can collaborate to complete daily and weekly cooperative objectives to earn and share gear exclusive to guild gameplay and climb the worldwide leaderboards. Synopsis Disassembled 2 continues the storyline established in Disassembled: Gods Among Us. Unlike the previous game, which centered on a multi-universe conflict, the plot for Injustice 2 takes place entirely within the alternate, dystopian universe of "Earth-615." According to Disassembled: Heroes Among Us Cinematic Director Dominic Cianciolo, the story from the first installment provided a solid foundation for adapting the canonical histories of the game's newer cast, allowing the writers to fit their stories within the Disassembled universe. The biggest challenge presented to the writers was extending the series' narrative without repeating the core Iron Man versus Captain America conflict. This led to the inclusion of Kang the Conqueror as the game's central antagonist, as there were few characters in the Marvel Universe that could top "Dictator Iron Man" as a foe for Captain America. Characters The base roster for Disassembled 2 was NetherRealm's biggest yet in the studio's history, including 42 playable characters consisting of both new and returning heroes and villains. The game also features 10 additional characters available as downloadable content (DLC). According to Senior Marketing Game Manager Brian Goodman, the playable characters were decided upon by NetherRealm Studios in collaboration with Marvel Comics, similar to the previous title. The developers considered the characters' lore, personalities, abilities, popularity, participation in the story, and relationships with other characters during the roster selection process. Creative Director Ed Boon stated that Disassembled 2's roster would contain more relatively obscure characters, since Disassembled: Heroes Among Us had covered most of Marvel Comics' most notable figures. He teased the possibility of third-party DLC characters, which were well-received in Mortal Kombat X, eventually resulting in the inclusions of Ash Williams and the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Due to the success of Boba Fett in the previous installment, who was the most downloaded DLC fighter, Boon also entertained the likelihood of NetherRealm including other Star Wars characters as downloadable content, leading to the inclusion of Darth Vader. New Avengers Much like before, a new team of Avengers forms in the aftermath of the One Earth Regime to tackle the threats that they could not individually handle. Almost every member of the team is seeking redemption from their past, trying to absolve their failure to prevent the Regime (If not their outright affiliation) while training the next generation of heroes to learn from their mistakes. It's an uphill battle, with the name Avengers having become so tainted by the Regime. When Kang arrives, Steve Rogers must briefly retire from his position of Director of SHIELD and don his mantle of Captain America once more to resolve the crisis, even if it means allying with men he never thought he could call allies—or former friends he never dreamed of being able to count on again. Blackpanther.JPG|''Black Panther'' captainamerica.JPG|''Captain America'' Captainmarvel1.JPG|''Captain Marvel'' Falcon.JPG|'Falcon' Hawkeye.JPG|''Hawkeye'' Ironman.JPG|''Iron Man'' Msmarvel.JPG|'Ms. Marvel' Quicksilver.JPG|''Quicksilver'' She-hulk3.JPG|'She-Hulk' Spiderman.JPG|''Spider-Man'' Thor.JPG|''Thor'' Wiccan.JPG|'Wiccan' Thunderbolts Unfortunately, the Avengers have their work cut out for them in gaining back the favor of the people at large. Led by the charismatic Baron Zemo, the fact that the Thunderbolt's roster is full of "former" super-villains is barely a concern to the populace. They all claim to have reformed and seek to rebuild the world, but all while they belittle the Avengers and soak up the public's adoration. Baronzemo.JPG|'Baron Zemo' Beetle.JPG|'Beetle' Bullseye.JPG|'Bullseye' Docock2.JPG|'Doctor Octopus' Enchantress.JPG|'Enchantress' Leader.JPG|'Leader' Songbird.JPG|'Songbird' Heroes For Hire Inasmuch as the New Avengers strive to to their best, they are nonetheless are under intense public scrutiny, so much so that they sometimes cannot afford doing things that are necessary but would not go over well. In times such as this, they turn to the Heroes for Hire, organized by Jessica Jones and led in the field by her husband Luke Cage to tackle the gritter aspects of hero-work, as well as investigating what ulterior motives the Thunderbolts might potentially have. Antman.JPG|'Ant-Man' Blackcat.JPG|''Black Cat'' Deadpool.JPG|''Deadpool'' Docstrange.JPG|'Doctor Strange' Ironfist.JPG|'Iron Fist' Lukecage.JPG|'Luke Cage' All-New X-Men The Regime was devastating to mutantkind. Treating them like unchecked weapons, mutants were forced to kowtow to the Regime's forces or be imprisoned indefinitely, and many have perished in defiance of such treatment. In the wake of the Regime, Storm has founded a refuge nation on the island of Krakoa for her people, as well as leading a new team of X-Men to combat crimes against mutantkind that persist to this day. The wounds of the Regime's injustice are still too fresh to properly respect the late Charles Xavier's dream of peaceful cohabitation between mutants and humans, but the X-Men gallantly strive to reach it once more. DUST.JPG|'Dust' Iceman.JPG|'Iceman' Magik.JPG|'Magik' Mystique.JPG|'Mystique' Nightcrawler.JPG|'Nightcrawler' Storm1.JPG|''Storm'' Sunspot1.JPG|'Sunspot' Wolverine.JPG|''Wolverine'' Horsemen of Apocalypse However, there are some mutants who are unable to forgive the transgressions of the Regime. In these despondent souls, they have found leadership in the ancient, immortal Apocalypse, who seeks to take this scarred world and rebuild it into a new age for mutantkind, one enforced by his iron will. The best chance at overthrowing Apocalypse are in his Horsemen, an entourage of former heroes who have become shells of themselves due to the Regime and have fallen prey to Apocalypse's promises of revenge. Is there still hope for these men and women, or have they truly lost their way? En Sabah Nur (Earth-616) from X-Men Vol 2 182 0001.jpg|'Apocalypse' Scarletwitch.JPG|''Scarlet Witch'' Scott Summers (Earth-616) from New Mutants Vol 3 10 001.jpg|'Cyclops' Hulk.JPG|''Hulk'' rogue-2.JPG|''Rogue'' The Men Out of Time Kang arrived in this word spreading a message of caution, claiming in the very-near future a decision will be made by Captain America that will doom them all. His message seeds even more distrust and suspicion upon the Captain and the heroes—precisely what Kang desired. In truth, this world contains an invaluable prize to him, one where the circumstances of obtaining it are at its most advantageous. He has planned for every contingency...but not for every anomaly. If there was any room for error, such as a man who wasn't meant to be alive, it could throw the time traveler's entire scheme off-balance... Kang.JPG|'Kang the Conqueror' Wintersoldier.JPG|'Winter Soldier' DLC Characters gamora.JPG|'Gamora' Max_Eisenhardt_(Earth-616)_from_Uncanny_X-Men_Vol_4_19_003.jpg|'Magneto' blade1.JPG|'Blade' sentry.JPG|'Sentry' starlord.JPG|'Star-Lord' ashwilliams.JPG|'Ash Williams'|link=http://injusticefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Ash_Williams_(Disassembled) Sistergrimm.JPG|'Sister Grimm' machineman.JPG|'Machine Man' BOOMMightyMorphinPowerRangersHelmets-1024x921-826x470.png|'Mighty Morphin Power Rangers'|link=http://injusticefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Mighty_Morphin_Power_Rangers_(Disassembled) darthvader.JPG|'Darth Vader' Premire Skins Premier Skins serve as skins that change the appearance, voice, personality for the characters and they even use powers from the base character. If it's not yet obtained, then they cost about 6,000 Source Crystals each for one skin. For example the Blue Marvel, Monica Rambeau and Scarlet-Spider premiere skins are all part of the Ultimate Edition and the Ultimate Pack for Disassembled 2. '' bluemarvel.JPG|'Blue Marvel' (Sentry) colossus.JPG|'Colossus' (Luke Cage) gambit.JPG|'Gambit' (Bullseye) juggernaut.JPG|'Juggernaut' (Hulk) humantorch.JPG|'Jim Hammond' (Sunspot) speed.JPG|'Speed' (Quicksilver) Spider-Gwen.JPG|'Spider-Gwen' (Spider-Man) spidey2099.JPG|'Spider-Man 2099' (Spider-Man) monicarambeau.JPG|'Spectrum' (Captain Marvel) usagent.JPG|'U.S. Agent' (Captain America) '' Category:Games Category:Fanon Games Category:Marvel Spin-off